The present invention relates generally to inflatable game balls, and more specifically, to a football with segmented cover panels joined by beveled edge stripe pieces.
Inflatable game balls, including basketballs, footballs, soccer balls, and volleyballs, are well known in the art and typically include an outside cover with an inflatable bladder on the inside. Specifically with respect to American footballs, the outside cover is formed of one or more panels made of hide, plastic, or fabric stitched or otherwise secured to one another. The inflatable bladder is then filled with air to inflate the football.
Traditionally, on most footballs, an area called the laces, or lace element, joins together the panels at an opening used to insert the bladder into the interior of the outside cover. In addition, the laces can assist a user in properly positioning his or her hands to throw the football. The lace element may provide additional gripability and can assist the user in determining the proper pressure to apply to create an appropriate spiral on the ball.
Many footballs include covers having some sort of indicia placed thereon. For example, a manufacturer may place its name, logo, or other identifying indicia on the cover that would assist a user in determining the source of the football. In addition, indicia relating to the characteristics of the football may be included. For example, a manufacturer may include indicia stating whether the football is of the regulation size under the rules of varying agencies, such as under NCAA or high school rules. Finally, other details, such as the appropriate inflation pressure, could be noted on the ball.
Many footballs commonly include a white stripe extending half way around the football on each side of a transverse axis in accordance with the rules of varying agencies, such as under NCAA rules or high school rules of various states or clubs. Specifically, the NCAA rulebook requires two 1-inch white stripes that are three to three and one-quarter inches from the end of the football and located only on the two panels adjacent to the laces. Other agencies can have different requirements for the placement of stripes on the cover of the football.
Conventionally, paint or other coating materials have been used to add stripes to the cover of a football. Other methods have been proposed for adding stripes to a football. U.S. Pat. No. 7,029,407 to Guenther et al. discloses forming a stripe recess into the outer surface of the cover and filling the stripe recess with a thin member.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for an inflatable game ball having a stripe that is securely fastened with the cover.